El Adiós
by Marlenis
Summary: Ulrich todavia piensa en como confesar su verdadero amor a Yumi, sin saver que tiene un reloj de arena que esta apunto de acabarse capi dos arriba
1. la noticia

**El Adiós**

Este es mi primer fic así que no me critiquen tanto, espero que les guste es de romance entre Yumi y Ulrich, también tendrá algo de acción y romance entre Aelita y Jeremy. Bueno ahí les va....

* * *

Capitulo I: La noticia

_Era un día como cualquiera y Ulrich se encontraba en el patio con Odd:_

Odd: La clase de hoy estuvo muy aburrida

Ulrich mirando como un loco a Yumi la persona que amaba en silencio desde siempre y que algún día le confesaría su amor: si claro

Odd: me estas escuchando

Ulrich en el mismo estado: si claro

Odd: responde algo distinto

Ulrich: si claro

Odd furioso: RESPONDEE!!!!!

Ulrich reaccionando: A que, que pasa que me decías

Odd: vas a hablar con migo o a mirar a Yumi como un tonto todo el día, porque no mejor le dices que la amas y punto

Ulrich: que como se te ocurre además que tal si no le gusto

Odd: ese pensamiento en tu cabeza es estúpido ella te ama tanto como tu a ella

Ulrich: quizás tengas razón pero no me gustaría arriesgarme

_Así los dos amigos hablan hasta que Ulrich vuelve a quedar hipnotizado con la belleza de su amada Yumi y se da cuenta que no se veía muy bien ese día:_

Ulrich: no ves a Yumi un poco rara hoy

Odd: rara? Yo no la veo distinta

Ulrich: no me refiero a lo físico, se ve deprimida

Odd mirando con más atención: si tienes razón se ve como si la hubiera derribado un camión

Ulrich: porque no vamos a hablar con ella

Odd: claro

Ulrich: Yumi te sientes bien te ves muy deprimida. "no estés así mi querida Yumi no soporto verte as

Yumi: estoy bien chicos no se preocupen. _Pero en su mente solo quería decir la verdad que sentía y dejar de deprimirse más y más en su mente_

Ulrich: te ves muy desanimada algo muy malo te debió haber pasado, que sucedió tus padres pelearon de nuevo?

Yumi: no, no es eso y prefiero no hablar del tema

Ulrich: por favor Yumi cuéntanos no soporto el verte así. _Y toma su mano sin darse cuenta_

Yumi: tienen razón quizás hablar del tema me haga sentir mejor

Odd: pues habla dinos que te sucede

Yumi tomo aire y dijo en vos muy baja: Me mudaré

Ulrich: que! Habla más fuerte

Yumi: Me mudaré

Odd: dilo con más fuerza

Yumi esta ves casi gritando: ME MUDARÉ!!!!! Me iré de la ciudad mis padres me dijeron hoy en la mañana y no hay forma de evitarlo

_En ese momento Ulrich sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, la persona que más amaba en el mundo se iba y el no podía hacer nada solo ver y pensar como confesarle su verdadero amor antes de que ella se fuera._

_

* * *

_

Que les parecio se que es corto pero es para que entiendan lo seguire si mandan reviews, tambien manden opiniones y otras cosas :P


	2. El ataque de Xana

Despues de todas las esperas aqui esta el capitulo 2 de el adios

Capítulo 2: el ataque de Xana

Después de esas palabras Ulrich no podía mover un solo músculo quedo paralizado veía a Yumi trataba de decir algo pero… nada… ninguna palabra salía de sus labios, ningún movimiento o gesto, solo podía ver como Yumi estaba ahí veía como lloraba, después la vio huir fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento, Odd tampoco hacia algo que la ayudara solo se quedo ahí parado inerte después de un rato Ulrico por fin pudo decir algo:

Ulrich: Odd dime que esto es un sueño, una pesadilla o lo que sea solo dime que esto no es real.

Odd: lo desearía mi amigo pero lo que oíste era cierto

Ulrich: tengo que hacer algo no puedo dejar que Yumi se vaya así tengo que decirle algo

Odd: no te preocupes se que todo va a salir bien, vamos con Jeremie el debe de saber esto.

Ulrich: si vamos

En la habitación de Jeremie:

Jeremie trabajando en su computadora: hola chicos

Odd y Ulrich: hola

Odd: que es eso Jeremie otro programa de materialización?

Jeremie: si Odd algún día voy a lograr materializar a Aelita

Ulrich: al menos alguien tiene buenas noticias para nosotros

Jeremie: a que te refieres, me perdí de algo

Odd: einstein sujétate bien porque esto es fuerte

Jeremie: de que hablan no entiendo

Ulrich: Yumi se va a mudar y no hay nada que hacer

Jeremie: O.o QUE!!! De que hablas esto no es posible

Jeremie: Quizás esto sea obra de Xana

Odd: no seas fantasioso lo mejor es enfrentar la realidad para que Xana querría que Yumi se mude

En ese momento:

Aelita: Jeremie! Jeremie! Xana activo una torre rápido necesito su ayuda

Jeremie: ven se los dije quizás yo tenga la razón

Aelita: que sucede porque esas caras quien se murió?

Ulrich saliendo de la habitación: Yumi.

Aelita: Yumi murió?

Jeremie: no Aelita Yumi va a mudarse

Mudarse: que es eso?

Jeremie: es cuando tienes que irte de una ciudad a otra

Aelita: como vacaciones?

Jeremie: mas o menos pero esto es por mucho mas tiempo o para siempre

Odd: oigan y que hay de la torre se olvidan

Jeremie: es cierto, Aelita cuídate iremos a la fabrica, Odd tu ve por Ulrich y Yumi

Odd: si

Jeremie se encamina a la fabrica y Odd llama a Ulrich:

Odd: Ulrich porque te fuiste ve por Yumi yo ire a la fabrica

Ulrich: si claro voy a buscar a Yumi tu ve a la fabrica. Cuelga

Odd también se encamina a la fabrica ( va por las calderas se sube a su patineta y hace el típico siii y llega a la fabrica, para adelantar esos puntos) cuando llega con Jeremie este le dice que baje a los escaners.

Jeremie: Transfiriendo a Odd.... escaneando a Odd.... virtualisación!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- en alguna parte del parque

Ulrich: Yumi!! Yumi!! para que tenia que apagar su celular

Yumi: Ulrich? "que hago no quiero que me vea pero que tal si es importante"

Ulrich: Yumi! Xana ataco por favor escuchame " que consigo con gritar ella no me va a escuchar"

Yumi: "es Xana no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos se interpongan con mi deber"

Yumi apareciendo desde un arbol: aqui estoy

Ulrich corriendo hacia ella y abrasandola: gracias a dios que te encontre porque te fuiste

Yumi muy colorada: ehh... bueno.... eso nbo es importante ahora que susede

Ulrich: es cierto Xana mandó un ataque rápido a hay que ir a la fabrica

Yumi: si

así los dos bajan por las alcantarillas, toman las patinetas hacen el "siiiii" suben por las escaleras y llegan a la fabrica, llegan al asensor y presionan el botón rojo:

Ulrich: Yumi?

Yumi: si Ulrich? que sucede _con la cara muy muy roja_

Ulrich: Yumi yoqueria decirte que....

En ese momento las puertas se abren y llegan con Jeremie (lo se es odioso cuando estan a punto de decir algo importante y lo interrumpen)

Jeremie: por fin llegaron chicos nesecitamos de su ayuda vayan a los escaners ahora

Los dos: si

Jeremie: transfiriendo a Yumi.... transfiriendo a Ulrich.... escaneando a Yumi..... escaneando a Ulrich..... virtualisación!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

les gusto? es algo todavia queda ahora voy a bañarme vestirme y too eso porque son resien las 8:45 lamento el retraso pero no pude escribir porque estaba en plena temporada de pruebas, pero ahora ya sali Ehhh!!!!! Fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay,puma pluma pluma gay...... ejem bueno sigamos... esperen pronto el tercer cap, pero si llega el 14 de dic. y todavia no lo suvo esperen un poco mas porque me voy de campamento ehhh!!!! de nuevo Fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay (para que entiendan los que no entendieronesta es la canción de moda de chile)

manden reviews y nos leemos luego. yo voy a seguir con mi fiesta en cuanto me bañe. bye.


End file.
